Ashley de Superbia
Lady Ashley de Superbia is a character in the role play Mystical Community. She was created and designed by dmitrivalentine (Dmitri). Dmitri created Ashley to be one of the less 'evil' members of SALIGIA; one with pride in her work and her standing. Thus, Ashley was chosen to be the Sinner of Pride. In the original planning, Ashley was suppose to be a guy named Ash. In most cultures, a deceased brave warrior is cremated, leaving only ash. However, Dmitri noticed that there were too many guys in SALIGIA and made Ash into the female Ashley. Dmitri states that Ashley is the "voice of reason" in SALIGIA, usually countering Valentine's schemes. Ashley had an aide named Pride who died in the SALIGIA Incident. In the creation of Ash/Ashley, Dmitri had the phrase "pride of the warrior" in mind. In a conversation with friend Ben, he decided to change it a bit: "pride of the samurai". Dmitri decided to have Ash/Ashley have an attire of a person from the feudal era of Japan. When Dmitri switched from Ash to Ashley, he had a bit more difficult time. Since samurais weren't female, he had to find something else. One day he came across a picture of a young black-haired Japanese teenager with an umbrella and instantly liked the idea. He finalized Ashley's features as a teenage Japanese-like female with an umbrella called Veneratio (which is Latin for "honor"). Personality Ashley is a very honorable person. Ironically, however, she tends to use deceptible moves like Clown Theory. She is usually kind to most people except Valentine de Invidia. She shows a great deal of respect towards the Elder Gods, even forcing Valentine to help the Elder Gods during The Great God War. She is loyal to the end. The only time she used someone was her lieutenant whom Ashley regretted betraying later. Abilities Power of Pride As the Sinnner of Pride, Ashley has the Power of Pride. She is able to cloud her opponent's judgement. Drill Kill Drill Kill is a move Ashley invented with the use of the umbrella Veneratio. The umbrella spins at high speed to form a drill. Clown Theory Clown Theory is an illusion technique. It is unknown why she learned such a technique considering her prideful nature. Sky Arc Sky Arc is an attack that is a curved rainbow-like attack that Ashley invented. She made the move for if she ever loses Veneratio, her umbrella. Synopsis Egrigori arc At the time, Ashley is known by her angelic name: Flamel. She is one of the members of 'Thorns'. She fights against the forces of Egrigori during the Battle of Swawns. Afterwards, she becomes the Sinner of Pride and changes her name to Ashley de Superbia. Great God War arc Ashley has a small role in The Great God War. The only time she is ever seen is when she is forcing Valentine to reveal the locations of the Kim-un-Kurs to Elder Gods Izen and Darmadia. Revive Revival arc Ashley has a small cameo role here when she helps Valentine's group take out Drakov' army. She is never seen fighting. SALIGIA arc Ashley is attacked by Javex Serva during the SALIGIA Incident. She is believed to get killed by Javex but it is later revealed in the cancelled "Tales of Sin arc" that she escaped by using Clown Theory on Javex to make him think he accomplished his assassination. Memento Mori arc Ashley's memory fragment takes place at the end of "The Chase". She is guised as an alchemist named Nicolas Flamel and wanders into Faralda shortly after the Ragnarok Tragedy. She meets Kyriel who greets her into the city, and Abel and Axel who are on their way to Sibilis. When taking a shortcut through an alley, she runs into Damien and they talk about what had been going on since the SALIGIA Incident. However, while the two are conversing, Evangeline shows up. Evangeline tries to defeat Damien and Ashley but Evan Nigel shows up and apprehends her. Evan Nigel and Damien then backstab Ashley, seriously wounding her. If not for her Clown Theory, she would have died. She then goes to warn the Mystic Council. The Chase arc Ashley shows up at the end of "The Chase" with serious injuries. She warns the Council of the Remnants of Atlantis' plan to invade Lemures before losing consciousness. Fate of the Unknown arc Ashley goes with the Council to Faralda to stop the Remnants of Atlantis. While arguing with Valentine, she runs into Z'Niel who challenges her. Z'Niel uses The Oracle to create a Nobody of Nathaniel, Hinnalate, in attempt to throw her off balance. Instead, it motivates Ashley to kill both Hinnalate and Z'Niel. Before dying, Z'Niel lets slip that Zein is a Nobody of Izen and that there are two other Nobodies of Luke (she deducts that Luke's Nobody is Ukel) and Eon. Afterwards, she looks for Valentine. She finds him outside the Hall of Music, fighting Kira. She tries to help but Kira knocks her into a cabbage stand. After Ben Cane and Dmitri Valenti teleport to Faralda, Valentine uses Absolute Zero to freeze Kira and himself in time. Ashley states that Valentine considered himself and Kira the greatest evil out there and he did what he did so that the world would be less evil; she gives Valentine credit that he usually has good intentions for what he does, even when it doesn't appear to be. Shortly after Valentine uses Absolute Zero, Unknown comes out of the Cathedral of Serenity. She and Dmitri (Ben is injured and cast aside by Unknown) battle Unknown. Unknown claims to be Heavenly Ruler "Duo" but Ashley doesn't think that's true. Together, Dmitri and Ashley defeat Unknown, who is revealed to be Las Alquimistas' Voz but before a critical hit can be scored, Alquimista Vaciar stops the attack. Voz and Vaciar flee. Exhausted, Dmitri, Ashley, and Ben make formal introductions. The trio decide to take the frozen Valentine and Kira to the Castle in the Sky. Trivia *Ashley was originally suppose to be a guy named Ash *Ashley's guise after the SALIGIA Incident, Nicolas Flamel, is the same name as the Europeon alchemist. Navigation Category:SALIGIA